Jane "Crazy" Smith
Introduction Jane Smith is a young girl who was born in the grand line. She spent most of her life there enjoying the relative safety of her home island. Both pirates and marines would visit the island in search of water and the island made a good profit selling it. For Jane this all changed when a handsome pirate stopped by on the island and she fell in love. She became obsessed with him to the point that her parents decided that she needed to be moved away from the pirate scene. They moved to Western Island hoping the shock of a new place would help her get over it, it did not work. She is forever in love with Portgas D. Ace. Appearance Jane is a common girl with a common look. She wears big square glasses which hides her pretty emerald eyes. She also wears a terrible sweeter and a pair of skinny jeans. She prefers tennis shoes and wears her light brown hair in a low cut crop. Personality Jane does not have the nickname crazy for nothing. She is a volatile person who never seems to forget or forgive. She only gets even or suppress for the time being. However ever offense is payed for eventually. The only exception is her parents. Jane is obsessed with Ace to the point it is unhealthy. She has over a thousand pictures of him in her room and on her ship. She follows and tracks his ship through underground sources, which is how she knows Bob, and follows his words like the holy script. She considers the original spade pirates to be the best crew ever, and hates Whitebeard from the bottom of her heart. She wishes the old fart would go ahead and die, She also dislikes Jimbei for getting in Ace's way. As a person she is a scheming winch. She has a knack for reading peoples personalities and guessing how they will react. She likes to use these talents to manipulate people and control there actions. People are like pawns to her. They are things to use in order to achieve her goals. The only people who are actually people to her are Ace fans, her parents, and herself. Everyone else is a tool. the same goes for her relation with her first mate Noodle. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Jane has been trained in knife fighting since she was a s,all child. Her father taught it to her as a means of self defense in case a pirate tried to kidnap her. Once she moved to Western Island she took up actual swordsmanship from the school of the Undefeated West. The Undefeated West School was run by a old new world pirate by the name Desert Jack. He retired from the pirate life once he was defeated by Mihawk in a dual. Under him she learned the Undefeated Western Style Swordsmanship. The style of swordsmanship focuses on power over technique. You defeat your opponents with overwhelming power.Strength training is very important to the style along with proper edge alignment. Users of the style create world winds with every swing. The slicing wind allows the user to cut opponents out of blade length and deflect incoming strikes. The most famed move of the style is the Dog Demon. It is a move where the swordsmen creates a flying slash out of dust particles in the air and water vapor. When the move is lunched the slash comes off as pure white. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Type, Para Usage Turns user into hero Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Female Category:Knife User Category:Martial Artist Category:Neo Spade Pirate Category:Pirate Category:Gurentaika Category:Yandere Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen